


Danach

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreaking, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Die Räuber sind tot oder verjagt, doch das kam alle im Dorf teuer zu stehen. (Vins POV)





	Danach

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Afterwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686901) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina)



> Hier wieder mal ein Doppel-Drabble, und wieder Vins POV. Etwas, was nach dem abschließenden Kampf und vor dem Ende des Films so oder so ähnlich hätte passieren können. Hoffe, es gefällt euch :)

Mein Bein fängt erst richtig an zu schmerzen, als alles vorbei ist. Ich hatte es abgebunden, aber so ein Steckschuss verschwindet nicht von alleine.

Ich sehe, wie du ein Messer einsteckst. Britts Messer. Es … war Britts Messer. Es ist noch nicht lange her, dass …

Von uns allen, die losgezogen sind, haben nur drei überlebt. Neben uns beiden noch Chico, unser Jüngster. Und auch die Bauern hatten schwere Verluste. Aber sie haben den Banditen einen echten Kampf geliefert.

Mich überkommt ein Zittern und ich muss mich an einer Hauswand abstützen. Das entgeht dir nicht.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer“, wiegle ich ab.

„Lass‘ mich mal sehen.“

Ich werde hineingebracht, bekomme etwas zur Stärkung eingeflößt. Auf dem Bett liegend, halten mich ein paar der Bauern fest. Du entfernst die Kugel und verbindest mich, so gut es hier eben geht. Gleich darauf will ich aufstehen, dir und den anderen zur Hand gehen. Es sind so viele verletzt, so viele tot …

Du drückst mich wieder auf mein Lager.  
„Nein, ruh‘ dich aus. Ich gehe sie begraben.“

Dein Blick ist wie in weite Ferne gerichtet. Mir wird kalt, wenn ich dich so sehe. Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, wer _sie_ sind. Komm‘ einfach bald zurück.


End file.
